The Former Pokemon Master
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: An event in the Pokemon World, which almost destabilized the entire Poke World, was defused at the last minute. This story is about one person...Who stopped it from happening... [First Pokemon Fic written by me...] OC on-board!


[One Shot at the moment...Could be expanded for more...We'll see! ;)]

Disclaimer:- I don't own Pokemon. That right goes to Gamefreak and Nintendo. Please bear in mind that this is my first story around Pokemon. I'll try to do my best! In my creative story writing mind so far...I have attempted to do fanfics based on every fandom I have seen so far. My "portfolio" is steadily climbling...I hope. Ah! Jedi Lord -Author- is back! We co-wrote this story! Enjoy! =D

This is my own personal tale. I have mixed it in with Pokemon...I don't remember too much about it (Attacks and such) but I'll do my best!

Here we go!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Pokemon Translation into English)

* * *

"Ash?" Misty asked him, Ash looked to her. "Yeah?" Misty looked around several times. "Don't you think we are being watched?"

[On a green hill not far away]

A young lad in his early 20's was kneeling on the hill. He had a smile on his face as he turned his attention to the trainers that were walking towards Pallet Town.

"Pika?" (Ummm, Andrew?)

The young man turned his attention to a amber looking pikachu. "Yeah Electrica?" The pikachu pointed to the other pikachu currently on Ash's shoulder. "Yeah..." He sighed. "I've seen it..." Electica looked at him rather concerned. "Pikachu?" (Are you okay?)

Andrew Mesamura was his name. He looked to the skies above him. His eyes were a soft blue colour. His hair was dark chesnut brown. He was wearing a grey cloak (more like cape) around himself that reached to the floor. He had a dark blue watch on his left wrist. He had a grey shirt on, with matching grey jeans. He stood up on his blue and white trainers. Andrew looked around. "Its been awhile since we've been here, hasn't it Electica?"

Electica nodded but then her eyes went wide with concern as Andrew's eyes were welling up with tears. "Pika!" (Andrew!) She jumped onto his shoulder in a flash.

"Pikachu, Pika pi!" (What's wrong? Tell me!) "Pika!" (Please!)

[Back with Ash's group]

"Pika!" (Please!)

Pikachu's ears perked up as he looked directly at the source. "Pikachu, Pika!" Ash looked at Pikachu and then to the hill were Pikachu was pointing. His eyes, alongside Misty's and Brock's were instantly shocked. There was a trainer on the hill? "No-one is ever on that hill..." Misty whispered as Ash nodded. "Yeah...The only people who have been up there have been..."

All four of them felt a lightbulb in their heads. "A Pokemon Master!?" They all shouted (and in Pikachu's language:- What in the world?!) All of them ran towards the hill.

[On the hill]

Andrew turned his gaze to the sky while Electica put her paw on his cheek. "Pika?" (You okay?) Andrew nodded. "Yeah...Let's go" He turned and began to walk down the hill towards the town. He sighed again. "I'm just exhausted Electica...Very exhausted" Electica nodded her head. "Pika" (I know) Andrew turned his gaze to the floor. "Thank god we don't have to fight anymore..." Electica smiled. "Pikachu Pika Pika" (Yes, I'm glad we don't have to either)

Just as Andrew reached the bottom of the hill. Ash and the others stopped in front of him. "Wait!" Ash shouted as they arrived in front of him. He stopped in his tracks. "Are..Are.." Ash panted as they tried to get their breath back. Andrew looked to the Pokemon Center which had opened up awhile ago. "Am I what?" He whispered, the sorrow and sadness in his voice made Misty cringe. Brock knew as well. This person in front of them...He might very well be a Master but...Something was definately wrong.

Misty cleared her throat. "Ash was wondering earlier..." Andrew sighed as he walked towards the Pokemon Center. "If you are wondering what title I have..." He glanced at Misty which made her see how sad he really was. "I think all four of you know already" He turned his gaze back and walked into the Poke' Centre while Electica jumped off of his shoulder. "I won't be long Electica...I'm just gonna see if Speedy made it through her operation..." Electica nodded and turned to the four of them.

"Operation!?" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu looked at Electica. The difference was painfully obvious to them now that they had seen her. Electica looked like she had been in not just a battle...But a major war. She had scars all over her, even some of her skin was brittle with the remanants of blood that had dried. Her breathing was slow yet forced...This was one Pikachu (similar to Ash's) that simply did NOT give up.

Electica nodded. "Pika Pika Pikachu" (Let me tell you about it. Andrew won't be long)

[Pokemon Center]

Andrew walked up to the reception desk. Nurse Joy already knew what he was there for. "Come this way" He turned his attention away from the reception desk to her. He followed her into a small room. They both sat down, Nurse Joy on Andrew's left side.

"You are wondering about your Rapidash right?" Andrew nodded, his gaze on the floor. "There's no easy way to say this..." Andrew looked up at her, the Nurse could tell this particular Master had been on a very devestating trip. "What is it?" He whispered while Nurse Joy put her gloved hand on his shoulder. "That part of the World were the war nearly happened...You prevented it right?"

Andrew nodded and turned his gaze to the floor again. "Yeah...I did..." He felt his tears began to fall no matter how much he tried to prevent them. "It cost me...Everything...Speedy is here having an operation...Electica doesn't look like she'll survive tonight...I know the Poke' World is very important but... I..."

"You didn't have a choice did you?" He shook his head. "No...If I had not gone out there...Those trainers outside would have been in serious trouble most likely" The Nurse smiled warmly at him, even though she was about to bring devestating news to him. Which might very well send him away from Pallet Town...For a VERY long time. "Tell me..." He whispered as he looked at her again. "How is Speedy? Is she okay?"

The Nurse shook her head and closed her eyes. "Andrew..." She stood up and opened them. "I'm so sorry... At one point she looked like she would pull through..." His eyes widened as his heart sank. "We tried our best..."

He looked to the floor once more.

"She's gone Andrew..." Nurse Joy tried to whisper it to him without wanting to upset him. Andrew sighed and stood up, his tears were falling like water in a tap but he looked to the door. "I...I'm..." The Nurse nodded. "Do what you feel is right..." Andrew turned his gaze to her. "I want you to look after Electica...She's not as badly hurt as how Speedy was..." Nurse Joy's eyes widened. "You can't mean?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes. That is precisely what I mean. I have been pushed to the brink. I fell over the side of the brink, and ended up in a war that nearly destroyed the Pokemon World...I can't do it again Nurse Joy...I just can't..." He wiped his tears away as he walked towards the exit of the Center.

[Outside the Pokemon Center]

"My god..." Brock whispered as they heard everything about the possible war which Andrew and his team had prevented. "Did anyone else on your team survive?" Ash asked while Electica shook her head. "Pika..." (Two of us did...) Electica sighed. "Pikachu" (Thanks to Andrew) Pikachu looked at her.

"Pika Pi?" (Who was the other one?) Electica looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu...Pika..." (Speedy...His Rapidash)

Ash's eyes went wide. "A Rapidash was in the battle as well?" Electica nodded. She pointed to the Pokemon Center. "Pika Pika Pika Pikachu" (Speedy is in there. She was hurt more then me"

"Who was the worst one to be hurt?" Misty whispered.

"That would be me" Ash/Misty/Brock/Pikachu jumped while Electica turned around. "Pika?" (You okay?) Andrew walked towards his Pikachu as he knelt down and leant towards her ear. "Listen to me..."

All four of the on-lookers couldn't hear what Andrew was whispering to Electica. They guessed it was quite serious as Electica was initially shocked by then nodded her head in understanding.

Andrew looked to the four as he stood up. "If you want to know what its like to be a Pokemon Master" He turned his attention to Ash. "You will be put through every single test you can imagine. It will be difficult to pass the first 5, they are recapping your skills as to what you remember from your first tournament" Ash nodded, the other three kept quiet, Ash needed to hear this from someone in the know...What better then a Pokemon Master?

"You will struggle to the level all of the other Master's are at" Brock noted that he didn't say himself at all. "You will even be judged as to how you control your Pokemon and how they respond to you. Even to the point where you will be expected to show how you look after them. Like I said, its a very difficult climb to get to. You are wanting to become the very best right?"

Ash nodded. "Well. That's going to be even harder. I've only ever known 1 person who has ever done that. I am 26 now. I got to this level when I was 19" Ash's eyes widened. "7 years and only 1 person has ever done it?" Andrew nodded. "Yes"

Andrew looked at Electica and she looked at him. Misty was getting the feeling that they were...Almost.

Andrew nodded. "Your new Master is inside the Pokemon Center Electica..." He sighed while the others were in shock. "Perhaps she can help you from now on...Bear in mind that she is new to the World of Pokemon...Help her to train and be the best by her side...Okay?" Electica nodded. Brock was confused. "Can't you?" Andrew shook his head while Electica went into the Pokemon Center. "No. I can't" Ash stepped forward partly upset. "Why not?!"

Andrew sighed as he glanced at the Pokemon Center where a very young girl stood. "Andrew?" Andrew smiled slightly. "Yeah?" The girl walked up to him. "Electica said she's my new pokemon, that you gave to me?" Andrew nodded. "Yes I did" He turned to the sunset and began to walk towards it. "My time as a Pokemon Master is over. My duty as a trainer is done. I saved this World from being destroyed. I saw many brave Pokemon, even mine, be killed in the fierce battle. I am sure you have already seen it?" The young girl nodded. "Yeah. Its been all over the news!"

Andrew smiled again. "Did you wonder who that was in the cloak looking thing?" Ash and the young girl's eyes widened. "That was...You!?" He nodded. "Yeah...That was me" He turned his gaze to the beautiful sunset ahead of him. "Ash?" Ash blinked and then nodded. "Yes Andrew?"

As Andrew was walking into the distance he put his thumb up, and raised his right arm, into the air as much as he could. "Look after this World! I'm glad I got to meet you!"

Ash smiled. "I was glad I got to meet you to!" He shouted as Andrew put his arm down and carried on walking.

There was one last thought in Ash's head. 'Don't you worry Andrew. I will be the greatest of them all. I will protect this World. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll meet you again. Thank you'

There was one last thought in Andrew's head as he reached a particular forest. He sat down on the nearest tree stump that was overlooking a beautiful lake.

'All the times that we have been through you guys, You will always be my best friends...No matter where you are'

* * *

That...Is one of my best stories I would say. If you don't mind, please leave me a comment on this story. Positive ones will put a great big smile on my face =D Whereas Flames will be be nasty in effect X.X

Constructive Critisim? Tips to be a better story-writer? Yes please ^_^

See you in the next story!

~The Forest Sage's Assistant


End file.
